The Letter
by PrankBook
Summary: Fred Weasley has never been so nervous. It wasn't everyday that you waited for important news such as this.


"Something's not right," He said simply his eyes never wavering from the window. He eyes were glued to the horizon looking for a familiar owl just as they had been for the past hour. He was incredibly nervous and it showed on his face. It wasn't everyday that you waited for important news such as this. They had promised to write the moment they got settled in. Didn't they know he was waiting on word from them?

Hermione laughed behind him causing him to turn around, "What?" He asked his wife. She was sitting on the couch, a book in hand, looking absolutely relaxed _for once_.

"Fred, you've been watching the window for an hour now. Come sit down and relax, I'm sure they're fine." Her light tone did nothing to calm his nerves. He was still feeling incredibly anxious and felt like pacing around the whole apartment. He took a seat in the chair next to her only to glance at the window every so often.

"Relax," She repeated in a tone more used for their children, "They're fine. What are you so worried about?"

He sighed and placed his head in his hands, "What if they're scared? Or what if they get picked on? They're skinny, Hermione, and they aren't as tall as George and I were." Today had been the day he'd been dreading for months. Watching his children pack up their belongings and head off to Hogwarts hurt him. For years they had just always been around. He knew the magic of Hogwarts was something he wanted his kids to experience but did it have to be so soon? They were still babies after all...

Hermione sighed and took her husband's hand in her own, "Fred, they're fine. Do you think anyone is going to mess with the children of a Weasley twin?" His mind pondered this question for a moment. James, Harry and Ginny's son, was a year older than his kids. The moment James stepped into Hogwarts McGonagall sent letters to Harry and Ginny saying their son could give all the Marauders and Fred and George a run for their money. He was a prankster extraordinaire and loved causing trouble. Fabian and Gideon trailed after him for months trying to figure out all he knew about Hogwarts so that when they arrived they would know exactly where to go to prank. He never told his wife this little tidbit.

He remembered walking into the Great Hall for the first time with George and his jaw dropping. His twin mirrored his face exactly as they headed up to the sorting hat. Before the hat was placed on either of them they swore to be put into the same house or else they'd leave the school. Looking back on it, it was just a childish thought but the irony of the situation remained since they left the school together seven years later. Fred had been terrified of the thought of being placed into a house without his brother. He was worried for his children, what if they thought the same thing he did?

A tapping on the window caused Fred to jump out of his seat. He recognized one owl immediately. It was the owl they had got for Fabian and Gideon, a note attached to his talon. The other owl, a larger and older looking bird, was completely unfamiliar to him.

He took the letter from his children and eagerly opened it. He recognized their messy scrawl in a second.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Say hello to Slytherin's newest members._

His heart stopped and all color dropped from his face. Slytherin?

_Gotcha! Just kidding. We're in Gryffindor obviously!  
>Hogwarts is great. We saw James and he showed us the coolest places. He nicked some map from Uncle Harry and told us we could use it any time we wanted. Don't worry Mum! We're going to focus on our school work and be the best we can.<br>_"Yeah right," Fred muttered a smile on his face as he continued reading the letter. He knew his kids did well in school. He just knew they would be more focused on pranks than anything.  
><em>We're on our best behavior and we promise that starting now we won't do anything bad.<br>We'll send another owl as soon as something cool happens! Love you!  
>Forever the better son,<br>Fabian  
>PS. Fabian is a git. I'm the better son. - Gideon<em>

Fred found himself laughing at their letter. His kids were perfectly fine. He wasn't even sure why he was worried. They would be perfectly fine.

"FRED!" A loud shriek caused him to look up from the paper. His wife had taken the letter from the unknown owl and read it while he had been distracted. With a look of fury on her face she began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
>I must say this is a new record and I am not one bit surprised.<br>James Potter and your sons have managed to blow up the Hogwarts kitchens after only being in the school an hour. I have given the three of them detention and they are to clean up the mess. It has also come to my attention that your sons are now in the Gryffindor house. I look forward to writing to you quite a bit on the damage they inflict.  
>Hope you are well,<br>Minerva_

"Your sons blew up the kitchens!" She screamed once she was finished reading. Fred wasn't sure if he should laugh or be terribly angry. He knew that after this they'd be perfectly fine at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I'm not too happy with how this one came out but oh well. I wrote it while I was waiting for my Pottermore letter. To those that are still waiting, I wish you luck. hasn't been working for me but expect a Blind Magic update soon!<p>

Review! It feeds the house elves.


End file.
